The Unwanted
by Elephantastic
Summary: A year and a few months has passed since Chii entered Hideki's life. Now Hideki has brought home a new Persocom, Miki. How will Chii live with this new addition and keep Hideki's attention? Rated T for just in case


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Chobits series. That all goes to the authors and artists at CLAMP. The only thing owned by me is Miki.**

Chapter 1: The arrival

Silence filled the room of the small apartment made for two. A blonde haired maiden dressed in a lovely nightgown sat at the wooden table near the window. Her anticipating eyes stared out the window and a breeze flew in, brushing her hair across her metal Persocon ears. Like everyday, Chii waited for her best friend, and lover, Hideki to come home so they can play. Almost a year and a few months passed since Hideki discovered the abandoned Persocom and took her into his own home. Chii, currently, can speak fluently and in complete sentences. All thanks to Hideki. She's still a little rusty with the foreign languages but so far, she has made progress.

Chii stared out the window for a few more minutes before her eyes went to the clock on the wall. Hideki was running late. Chii began to worry. What if something happened to him? They were supposed to greet each other and then walk to Chii's job at the bakery. Chii was about to get help when she heard multiple grunts and groans coming from outside. She leapt up to see Hideki's raven black hair blowing in the wind just above the brick wall that enclosed the apartment building. He turned the corner and it was slow. Clearly he was struggling, but with what? Chii leaned forward and out of the window a little bit to get a closer view of what lied in his arms. Finally, she got the full view and it wasn't a good one either.

Hideki struggled with bags from the grocer's and a woman figure in his arms. Did something happen to this poor girl? She was unconscious. She had silky, long, caramel brown hair that flowed like a river of water at dusk. Hideki soon enough came into the apartment, "C-Chii, a little help please." He begged and shook the bag. Chii, without questioning the strange girl, took the plastic bags and set them on the marble counter in the kitchen. She turned to see Hideki gently place the girl on the wood floor. He brushed the silky strands of hair our of her face and Chii got a better view of her. She was another Persocom! The ears said it all. Although they looked like two little baos that were a mere hair accessory, Chii could tell. "Where did Hideki find this stranger?" Chii asked and knelt beside her. "Well, she was wandering around town. She was alone and told me her previous owner found no need for her and left her out on her own. Poor little thing collapsed because she soon ran out of battery power to communicate. I still don't know her name." He said.

Chii was a bit suspicious but quickly brushed it off. She definitely wasn't going to let it bother her. This Persocom was much different than Chii. Her hair was spread out above her. Her face was so innocent and the tone of her "skin" was a tan color to make her hair stand out more than it already did. Hideki took her charger cord from one of her baos and plugged it in. Slowly, her eyes opened. A flash of light blue stared directly at the blonde Persocom and Chii jumped back instantly. The new arrival sat up and looked at everybody, then turned her attention to Hideki, "Savior." She said and pointed to him. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around Hideki. Hideki chuckled and wrapped one arm around her slender waist, "Hideki." He said and pointed to himself. He pointed to Chii, "This is Chii." He said and turned to look at his lover. She was staring blankly at this girl. "Chii?" Hideki asked. He had to admit, Chii looked adorable when she was confused. He smiled and parted from the Persocom. The brunette pointed to herself, "Miki." She said simply and smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Hideki jumped up and walked towards it. While he went to see who was visiting them, Chii studied this girl's clothing. A short dress that was complimented with a small white shirt underneath. The dress was above the knees and revealed her legs. Whoever her previous owner was, certainly wasn't as innocent as she was. Her gaze came up to the girl's blue eyes and stayed there until it was broken with a voice. "Hey, Hiromu!" Exclaimed Hideki. It was his best friend and neighbor, Hiromu Shinbo. He walked in with his mobile Persocom, Sumomo. "Whoah-oh! A new Persocom! Hideki, you find all the pretty ones. She's a beauty." He said, clearly eyeing her intensely. Hideki smiled, "I'm afraid so but, Chii is the one for me." He said and they exchanged smiles. "But, listen to this Hiromu. She can get porn! Plus, her off button isn't in the same spot as Chii's is." Hideki said and nudged his buddy with a wink to top it off. Chii was shocked. Certainly he wasn't going to use this girl for. . .sexual favors, is he? No. Hideki wasn't like that. Hiromu giggled like a little school girl, "Well, don't say that. Chii won't approve." He replied.

What was this feeling Chii got deep inside her? It wasn't her usual happy self, nor was it the emotion of anger or sadness. Chii definitely saw what that looked like when she saw Hideki angry or sad with numerous things. She looked at Miki who was staring at the two boys and then down at her hands and then up at Chii. She smiled sweetly and Chii quickly looked away. The feeling was so strong, it could be mistaken for anger. It was definitely something Chii had never felt before.

Could this be jealousy?


End file.
